


The Bolder Thing to Do

by acalmingcupoftea



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acalmingcupoftea/pseuds/acalmingcupoftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Frederick and Anne met and courted. Set before the events of the novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bolder Thing to Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jougetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/gifts).



> Thanks to specialrhino for the beta! <3
> 
> A treat for jougestu as we both love Persuasion and the world needs more fic of it.

Anne was 18 when she first saw him. She was at a dinner party hosted by their neighbors in Somersetshire. He was tall and broad-shouldered and was wearing the blue and gold uniform of a member of the Royal Navy. She couldn’t see the insignia that indicated his rank across the ballroom but he looked to be about her age, not older than one and twenty at most, so he was likely not very high-ranked. Anne knew that this would have made him less attractive in Elizabeth’s and especially her father’s eyes, but she didn’t care.

Someone in the small circle around him apparently said something clever, for the group burst into laughter. His laughter was loud and warm like a roaring fire as it floated across the room. The warmth was infectious, and Anne smiled in spite of herself and blessed the good timing as that is when the mysterious Naval officer took notice of her.

He returned her gaze briefly, his face situated mid-laugh, and then he smiled back at her. He turned to the rest of his party and bowed politely. It’s not until she saw him begin to make his way across the room that Anne realized he was coming towards her.

Anne turned away to look in the side of a shiny metal punch bowl, checking that the curls of her hair hadn’t fallen out, nibbling at her lips to make them appear redder. She quietly giggled at herself. Anne had never been much of one to primp and make a fuss over her appearance, that was much more her elder sister Elizabeth’s realm. Anne felt a tap on her shoulder and turned, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, as she came face to face with the Naval officer, mirth lingering in his eyes.

“I wasn’t aware that punch bowls had more than one purpose,” he said, his voice just as warm as his laugh.

“Sometimes, one must use what is at one’s disposal,” Anne replied, blushing slightly at being caught doing such a strange thing.

“I shall have to remember this the next time I am in dire need of a mirror in a social situation,” he said.

“Now, I don’t think it is fair,” Anne said, “to be made a fool of by someone I haven’t yet been introduced to.”

“I have never heard truer words,” he said, bowing gallantly, “I am Frederick Wentworth, Commander aboard the HMS Constance.”

Anne bobbed a curtsy and said, “A pleasure to meet you, Commander Wentworth. I am Anne Elliot, daughter of Sir Walter Elliot, Baronet of Kellynch Hall.”

Frederick looked at her with a grin playing at his lips. “Is it not tiresome saying all of those names?”

Anne was taken aback at his bluntess. Very few people spoke to her that familiarly, especially after they heard her title. The only person who spoke to her that informally was her family friend Lady Russell, a woman of substantial rank that allowed for their closeness. But Anne had decided she liked this man, with his unaffected cheer and general ease of manner, so she bowed her head in agreement to cover her surprise.

“It can be rather tiresome but my family would reproach me if I didn’t properly introduce myself.”

Frederick started to say something but was interrupted by the sound of a bell and accompanying announcement that dinner was served. The guests in the ballroom began to drift towards the large double doors that led to the dining room. When Anne and Frederick arrived there, an older woman waited by the door, staring pointedly at Frederick.

Frederick casually grasped Anne’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Anne Elliot, daughter of Sir Walter Elliot, Baronet of Kellynch Hall. I hope our paths cross again soon.”

Anne was so startled at his touch that she could manage no more than an automatic nod in reply. This was evidently enough for him, because he smiled back at her warmly before turning away to escort the older woman into the dining room. Anne stared at his retreating back, absentmindedly touching her relinquished hand. _Hopefully soon is soon_ , she thought.

* * *

Ever since the Somerset party, Frederick had been in a state of distress. It had been a week since he had met Anne Elliot, but his thoughts had not strayed far from her. She seemed such a...different kind of girl. She had been dressed the most simply in the room; her dress a light shade of blue-green. Anne had been very soft-spoken and quiet, the complete opposite of all the other young women his mother had forced him to interact with that evening.

He felt like a man possessed. Her specter haunted his every waking hour. He needed to see her again, and yet he had been immensely unsuccessful on this front. Of course he knew where she lived, but one, especially a lowly commander, did not just go to the door of a baronet and request to see his lovely, quiet daughter.

So Frederick had taken to spending his days in the small town at the center of Somersetshire in the hopes of casually running into her. There had been a few times when he thought he had caught sight of her across a park, at the end of a street, in a shop, but, alas, it had never proved to be her, up close.

After a few hours of lurking around the center square, Frederick entered a small bookseller’s establishment at the end of the main street. He browsed the shelves, not really paying attention to any of the titles or their authors, for he had memorized them all in the last twelve visits this week had already brought. Thankfully, due to the pleasant weather keeping people out of doors and his lower Naval rank, no one seemed to notice how frequently he was visiting shops and parks.

“Oh Anne…” A nasally voice was saying on the other side of the bookcase. Frederick’s ears perked out at the mention of the name Anne. “You know how the dust in bookshops disagree with me. I always inhale too much and will be bedridden for days, with no one to come and check in on me.”

“I’m sure it is not as bad as all that, Mary.” Anne’s quiet voice was loud in Frederick’s ears. He had found her again!

“Oh but it is!” Mary whined. “No one understands the extent of my delicate condition.”

“Then maybe it would be best if you enjoyed the fresh air outside while I finish up in here,” Anne said.

“That is a splendid idea, dear sister; the fresh air always does me good! I shall be at the ribbon stall across the street,” Mary said.

Frederick waited several moments after the door of the shop had slammed closed before approaching Anne on the other side of bookcase.

“Have you found anything to your liking?” he asked. His query sounded level and calm despite the fluttering of his heart in his chest.  
“Why, Commander Wentworth! I had not expected to see you again so soon.” Anne said, surprise evident in her voice. She remembered his name! Frederick also thought he detected a hint of happiness in her tone at seeing him again but he very easily could have been hearing what he wanted to hear.

“Lucy Aikin?” Frederick said, taking her copy of Lorimer, a tale from her hands. “I can’t say I am familiar with her work.”

“She mostly translates novels from French. I think this is one of the first books she has written herself.” Anne replied, absentmindedly running her fingers along the spines of some of the other novels.

“Oh I see. You shall have to tell me how it is then,” he said, holding the book out to her. “I am always looking for more authors to read.”

Anne took the novel from him and made to put it back on the shelf. “Oh I’m not sure if I am going to get it.” She said quietly. “I always have so many novels I intend to read and father bemoans any time I spend money on another.”

She puffed herself up, dropped her voice a few octaves and said, “Now Anne, is it simply too much to ask that you spend money on things that are more fashionable and not another book?” He chuckled at her impression and she smiled shyly in return. She was simply enchanting, even when imitating her father.

“Well, if I buy it for you, there can be no complaints from your father,” he said, snatching the book from her hands and walking towards the register.

“Oh no, really Commander Wentworth, that is most unnecessary. I couldn’t ask you…” Anne trailed off, following closely behind him.

“And you didn’t.” Frederick said, stopping and turning to face her. He used his most earnest face on her as he said, “Please Anne, let me do this for you.”

Anne looked up at him then cast her eyes downward. He noticed a slight flush in her cheeks. He cheered inwardly and stifled a smile.

“If...if you insist, Commander Wentworth,” she said quietly. She was still examining the ground, but a small smile played on her lips.

“I’m glad that’s settled then,” he said, making his way to the register. Frederick reached his hand into his coat pocket, pulling out an envelope, which he promptly stuck a few pages into the book, and a handful of coins.

After paying the seller, Anne and Frederick exited the bookshop and stood on the street.

“Well, here you are. I hope it’s to your liking,” he said, handing her the book, letting his fingers linger on her hand.

“Thank you, Commander Wentworth. It was...really quite nice of you,” Anne said, clutching the book to her chest.

They both stood in place, eyes locked. There wasn’t much more to say, but Frederick didn’t want the moment to end, and neither, from the looks of it, did Anne. She made as if to say more but she was interrupted by the shouts from her sister across the street and the moment was lost. 

“I really must be going. Thank you again,” she said, smiling one last time at him before making her way over to her sister.

Frederick stood and watched her go, a big dopey smile transfixed to his face. He probably looked like a loon, but he didn’t care. He was the happiest man in England.

* * *

Later that evening, Anne was sitting comfortably by the fire in the drawing room of Kellynch Hall. She had been lucky that Mary hadn’t noticed her talking to Wentworth, or else the dinner conversation would have not been focused on Elizabeth’s new dress and she would not be enjoying sweet solitude right now.

She pulled out the book Wentworth had bought her and began to read. Anne was about twenty pages when she saw the envelope, tucked carefully between the uncut pages. Her surprise was only eclipsed by her excitement. She listened intently for a moment to reassure herself that her family was still happily chattering away in the dining room before carefully opening it.

It was a short note, written in a strong hand. It was addressed to her.

_Miss Anne Elliot,  
If you are reading this letter, then it means I have been successful in seeing you again. I hope this message finds you well._

_I hope you will forgive me for my boldness, Miss Elliot, but I find you a most fascinating woman and unlike any other member of your sex that I have met._

_If you will permit me, I would like to become better acquainted with your mind...and yourself. If this is agreeable to you, a look, a word, is all I will need._

_Yours Sincerely,  
Frederick Wentworth, Commander _

Anne read the letter, hardly believing her eyes. She read it again, and then several times after that, the smile on her face growing all the while, her face warm but not from the blazing fire at her elbow.

* * *

The next day, Anne went into town directly after she awoke and ran into Frederick outside of the bookshop.

“Commander Wentworth! I found a most interesting...item in my book last night.” As her tone of voice gave no indication of if she was pleased or annoyed with this turn of events, Frederick was wary.

“I too would like to become better acquainted with you,” Anne said quietly so only Frederick could hear her.

He beamed at her, his face radiating happiness. “Then shall we start now?” He asked, offering her his arm.

It soon became a ritual. Anne had never felt so happy, but her family, who had not met him yet, seemed to disapprove on principle of him being in the Navy and Lady Russell was beginning to ask questions. 

But Anne’s happiness and desire to spend time with him far outweighed the concerns she had over her family’s or Lady Russell’s opinions. Telling people the true nature of their relationship could wait. Her family always found a way to turn every conversation into one about themselves, so for now she cherished being the sole focus of Frederick’s attention.

* * * 

Anne and Frederick had spent the last few weeks walking around the town square, talking about their interests, their families, everything. Anne lived for the moments when their shoulders or hands would accidentally brush and a rush of tingles would sweep down her arm. Despite the intimacy that had grown between them, they were still wary of being too physically close to each other.

That all changed the night of Mr. and Mrs. Cadwell’s ball in late December. The house was decorated for the holiday season and was a bustle with activity as servants ran about the house and guests ate and danced the night away.

As Anne was expecting to see Frederick this evening, she had spent some extra time selecting a dress and had even asked Elizabeth for some advice on how to wear her hair, a request she was sure Elizabeth would not let her live down anytime soon. 

She was dressed in a long off-white dress with gold trim and green embroidered leaves on the bust. Her hair was up in a modest, comfortable bun, adorned with a clip that her mother had given her before she passed away. A few strands of hair were escaping, as they always did, but they curled gently, giving the impression that it was intentional.

Anne stood off to the side of the dance floor, scanning the group for a familiar broad-shouldered sailor, her hands wrapped around a glass of wine. Anne felt a hand slide gently across her shoulders and she turned, her mouth pursed in disapproval, to see the grinning face of one Frederick Wentworth. Anne’s mouth relaxed into a smile.

“May I have the next dance, Miss Elliot?” Frederick said, his hand clasping hers as he bowed over it. Anne giggled at his antics and nodded her acquiescence.

The orchestra began to warm up, indicating another song was about to start and Frederick, still holding Anne’s hand, led her out to the dance floor. They joined the two lines, one for men and one for women, facing each other. The orchestra started to play a lively tune.

Frederick and Anne, bowed to each other, spun in a circle and then quickly separated. They repeated this movement with the partner on either side of them, as one couple after another came down the middle of the two lines.

Frederick and Anne moved up the line until they were the next, and last, couple to dance down the lines of dancers. Anne hadn’t stopped smiling the entire time they had been dancing. Every touch, every glance had set her whole body afire. Her face was flush and her heart was beating a mile a minute, though she knew all of the dancing was not the cause.

Frederick slipped his arm around her waist, covered her hand with his and pulled her closer to him than was probably necessary. Anne buried her head in his chest as the two of them barrelled down the dance floor. She could feel his chest vibrating with laughter and looked up at him, noticing him looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

When they reached the end of the lines, the two reluctantly separated and bowed to each other to finish the dance. They applauded the orchestra with the rest of the dancers and then Frederick’s arm was around her waist again, leading her away from the dance floor and out onto a balcony.

Anne inhaled the night air as she twirled, her dress flowing out around her, as she exclaimed, “That was fantastic!”

Frederick was studying her intently, as he had been doing with more and more frequency, when she was facing him again.

“Miss Elliot...Anne,” He paused, and when Anne said nothing about him using her name he continued, “You are the most beautiful creature in the room this evening. No one can hold a candle to your grace and elegance.”

She looked away from him, trying to hide her blush but she felt his hand slip under her chin, gently guiding her face to look at him. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

“Please don’t look away from me,” Frederick said quietly. “Your eyes are one of my favorite features.” 

Anne tried to look away again at his compliment but his hand on her chin forced her to look at him as she felt herself blush even more, which she hadn’t thought possible. Frederick started to lean closer to her face but something made him pause, their noses almost touching. 

“May I have the next dance?” he asked, and let his hand drop from her face to clasp her hand.

* * *

It had almost been two weeks since she had seen Frederick. He had explained that his brother required him in London and that he did not expect to be gone long but that he must leave without delay.

She had hoped to lift her spirits by going on a stroll in the grounds of Kellynch Hall. It was a gorgeous day, the springtime air fresh and soft across her face, but the day felt sapped of its loveliness without Frederick to enjoy it with. He had been diligent about sending her letters, she had received one almost every other day, but it wasn’t the same as having him there in person.

She picked up the book she had been reading, a recent gift from Frederick, and tried to focus on the words in front of her.

Her eyes gazed at the page, unseeing, as she thought, _When is he going to return to me?_

* * *

Frederick was most anxious to attend the summertime ball that Mr. and Mrs. Cadwell were throwing in Somersetshire. His brother had required more time from him that he had expected so he had not been back in town for over two months.

He had communicated as much as he could with Anne, describing the sights, telling her about the various engagements he had attended, and while she had replied, it was not like all of the conversations they had had in the fall and winter. Frederick had missed her terribly. His body had ached for her, had longed to feel her pressed tight against him in an embrace or her small hand clasped in his.

He was so excited to see Anne, he had to remind himself not to run up the steps of the house as he entered the ball. He impatiently scanned the crowd and immediately found her standing idly by an open door that led to the back garden. Feeling mischievous, Frederick exited the room out a side door and went around the house until he was standing outside the door behind Anne.

Frederick, still hiding in the shadows, whispered, “Anne!”

She started and turned excitedly around. It took her a few moments, to notice him standing a few feet away in the garden. Anne, her face glowing with happiness, broke into a run and threw her arms around him, staggering both of them back further into the garden and behind a topiary bush.

“Oh I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!” She exclaimed, squeezing him tighter and tighter with each phrase.

Frederick held her close, his arms engulfing her and whispered in her ear, “I missed you more than you’ll ever know.”

Anne relaxed her grip and leaned back, her arms still around his neck. Her smile was intoxicating and in that moment, Frederick knew that his heart belonged to this small, baronet’s daughter and to no one else.

Frederick, his arms still wrapped around her waist, pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers. He felt Anne relax into the kiss, her hands sliding from around his neck to cup his face. The kiss lasted for several moments before Frederick pulled away, to rest his forehead against hers.

Their breathing was erratic and he could feel Anne nuzzle closer to him, her head fitting in the nook between the bottom of his chin and the top of his shoulder. 

“Anne...I can bear this no longer, I must admit what I’ve been trying to hide from you for so long.” He felt Anne stiffen in his arms. “I have wanted to kiss you for quite sometime now. You set my soul on fire, Anne, and there is nothing in this world I want more than you and your happiness at my side.”

“I...I don’t know what to say.” Anne began. “You...you make me feel so wonderful and as if everything I have to say is the most important thing in the world to you and...Frederick, these last eight months of you in my life has been the most amazing gift I ever could have asked for.”

Emboldened by her response, Frederick turned her face towards his and placed his lips on hers again, allowing the kiss to say all the things he wasn’t ready to say.


End file.
